1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing document jamming generated at a transmitter of a facsimile using a contact image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, a generally used facsimile of the type using a contact image sensor (CIS) comprises a contact image sensor 1 disposed in a written document feeding path, as a transmitter and a thermal print head 2 disposed in a paper feeding path, as a receiver. The contact image sensor 1 and the thermal print head 2 are fixedly mounted to a top cover 5 pivotally mounted to the body of the facsimile and closely in contact with platen rollers 3 and 3' rotatably mounted to a main frame 4 of the facsimile body, respectively. In case that a document has been jammed at the transmitter, the cover 5 is lifted to separate the image sensor 1 from the platen roller 3, as shown in FIG. 1B, so that the pressure maintained between the image sensor 1 and the platen roller 3 is released, thereby enabling the document jamming to be removed. However, this jamming removal operation unnecessarily or undesirably results in release of the pressure at the receiver, that is the pressure maintained between the thermal print head 2 and the platen roller 3'. It is required that the contact image sensor 1 and the thermal print head 2 be closely in contact with platen rollers 3 and 3' under controlled pressure, respectively. Due to the opening of the cover plate 5, however, precise pressure control can not be accomplished.